A Naruto Romeo and Juliet
by Hakumi-teme
Summary: SasuNaru,NejiSaku,ShikaIno: The 3 couples & Hakumi Hatake,travel into a magical Romeo and Juliet copy.They have 1 week to unite or else they'll get stuck 4ever!They also lost all memories & r full time characters!Join the Romeos,Juliets, & the Black Wind
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Sakura! Hakumi!"

The two girls turned around. There was Ino and Naruto walking towards them.

"Hi Naruto! Ino-pig..." Sakura said teasingly.

"Forehead-girl." the long haired, pale blonde girl retorted.

"So," said Hakumi, ignoring the two other girls, "What is it Naruto? Why'd you call us?"

The tan chested blonde smiled, "We just wanted to know if you guys wanted to hang out with us. Since you don't have any missions."

Hakumi glanced at Sakura and Ino who were pulling each other's hair and screaming, and sighed, "Sure. There's nothing else to do."

His smile brightened, "Great! Let's go!" he trudged over to Ino, "Come on Ino, get off of Sakura!" when the two continued to scream he knelt down to Ino's ear and whispered, "Your boyfriend Shikamaru is waiting for you, remember?"

Ino quickly let go of Sakura who in turn looked really angry.

"Come on Sakura." said Hakumi, who was watching them from a safe distance, "Neji's probably going to be there too."

Sakura blushed and seized Naruto and Ino by the scruff of the neck, "Let's go."

Hakumi smirked and followed them.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Took you troublesome people long enough." said Shikamaru laying on the grass. He pulled Ino down next to him and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Neji-kun!!!" screamed Sakura. She jumped on the Hyuuga who was leaning on the tree, as a result, they both ended up on the ground.

Hakumi resumed his spot and leaned on the tree.

"Hey, where did Sasuke go?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Right here dobe." Sasuke jumped swiftly down the tree and swept his blonde protectively in his arms. "Does that answer your question dobe?" he licked Naruto's earlobe.

"So what now?" asked Hakumi out loud. She looked quite disdainful and had her arms folded across her chest.

"You know you really should get yourself a boyfriend Hakumi." said Sakura who was in Neji's embrace, "I mean, you're not half bad. You should have no problem getting a boyfriend."

"I did." she replied staring at Sasuke who was snuggling his blonde very nicely, "Remember? We broke up. Besides, I have no reason to get a boyfriend."

"You mean there are no good boys out there to hook up with." said Ino, snickering.

Hakumi mumbled something like: "Not really true..." and "pig..."

"So what now?" asked Shikamaru, "Why'd you call us all here Naruto?"

The blonde smiled mischievously, "Do you guys believe in magic?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Sakura. Shikamaru muttered something about "troublesome".

"Well, there's this legend about a book that's only in Konoha. _Romeo and Juliet_?"

Hakumi smirked, "That book's not only in Konoha. It's a world-wide story, open to everyone."

Naruto shook his head, "True. But the Romeo Juliet here has a spell on it. A spell to transport everyone who opens it, into the story itself. People being sorted into the characters in the play. Lovers would play Romeos or Juliets. Additional characters can even be added to make things more interesting! But there's a catch,"

the fox's face turned serious, "it says that the people who go into the book have no memories of their real life. And play full time characters. If the Romeos in the story don't get married or united to their Juliets by the end of a week, everyone will get stuck in the book forever, and the tragedy in the book would uphold on the people from reality."

"So?" said Shikamaru.

"So, I was wondering if you guys wanted to actually go into the book and play out Romeo and Juliet!!" exclaimed Naruto.

After awhile, Sakura and Ino burst out laughing.

"Naruto!!... That story's... just a... legend!! It's not true!!!" giggled Ino.

Hakumi was desperately trying to keep her cool face on. A small smile crept on Neji's face, Shikamaru was muttering troublesome over and over again, and Sasuke was groaning.

Naruto looked really hurt, and almost close to tears, "Well, it could be true!!! I saw the book!! I know where it is!!!"

The two girls kept on laughing.

Hakumi shook herself and put an arm around Naruto, "Come on you guys. It wouldn't hurt to check if its a true story, and if it is, it could be interesting!"

Naruto looked grateful but the rest were staring in disbelief at the S-Rank ninja.

"You actually think it could be true?" asked Neji, his lip curling.

"Yes and no." she replied, "I mean, like I said, it wouldn't hurt to check! And Naruto says that he already found the book so who knows?"

Naruto hugged Hakumi happily, "Thanks Hakumi-chan!"

"Yeah, well," Sasuke roughly, sort of, pulled Hakumi away from Naruto, "let's go check." he smirked at Naruto, "I can't wait to see Naruto as Juliet."

Naruto growled, "What makes you think that I would be the uke?"

"Because of this." he dipped Naruto and kissed him gently on the lips. A small mewing erupted from Naruto.

"Please don't do that in front of me." scowled Hakumi.

"Why shouldn't they? I thought you were over Sasuke?" asked Ino.

She gave her a death glare, "I am. It's just that right after we break up, he rushes to Naruto and confesses undying love for him! It's, annoying, you know?"

"Sorry Hakumi-san." said Sasuke, releasing Naruto from his grip, "It's just, Naruto has always been my light." he gripped her shoulder.

Hakumi brushed his hand off, smiling, "Whatever. I was just over emotional right now. I'm just glad we're still all good friends." She turned to Naruto, "So, where is this, magical Romeo and Juliet book?"

Naruto nodded and gestured to everyone, "This way."

He led them into the woods. They kept going deeper, and deeper, and deeper until finally:

"What is that?" asked Sakura to Naruto.

They had reached a huge stone cavern with a average size hole in the front.

"How come I've never noticed this before...?" asked Sasuke to his blonde.

He just smiled, "You've never really looked for it."

"It's in the shape of a heart!" squealed Ino.

They all looked, and sure enough, it was an upside-down heart.

"Come on." said Naruto tugging on Hakumi's jacket.

They ventured into the dark cave, "Hey, Sasuke, Hakumi, some of your fire jutsus would be welcome now." yelled Sakura.

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu (Dragon Fire Technique)!" yelled Hakumi.

"Katon, Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Flame)!" yelled Sasuke.

Their fire techniques lit the entire cave, but one was longer lasting...

"Look how long Hakumi's is lasting!" said Sakura.

Hakumi smirked at the frowning Uchiha, "You lose again Uchiha."

He scowled.

"Look! There it is!!!" exclaimed Ino, clutching Shikamaru's arm tightly.

There, at the back of the cave, was a book sitting on a stone pedestal, two lit candles next to it.

"It's not even scorched." breathed Sakura fingering the book.

"I told you!!! I told YOU!!!" yelled Naruto happily.

"I think you two owe somebody an apology." said Shikamaru, pointing at Sakura and his girlfriend.

Ino scowled at him then turned to Naruto, "Sorry Naruto."

"Yeah.." said Sakura, then her face brightened, "Let's go into the book now!!!"

They were all about to open it when Sasuke said stop.

"What Sasuke?" asked Naruto impatiently.

"What's going to happen to Hakumi in the story?" he asked.

"What?"

"Remember what you said about the lovers turning into Romeos and Juliets? Well, what happens to a non-lover?"

Naruto shrugged, "I dunno, she might turn into one of the original characters in the story, or the book might invent a new character for her."

Hakumi grinned, "Sounds fun."

"Wait, you also said something about us not being able to come back if we don't 'get united' in a week or something. And that we'd lose all our memor---."

"---come on Sasuke!" said Hakumi, putting a hand over his mouth, "Learn to have some fun! For Naruto, at least?"

She turned his head so that he was looking at Naruto, and the blonde was currently making the adorable, irresistable puppy face, that had led Sasuke to do so many irrational things.

Sasuke scowled and moved Hakumi's hand away, "Fine. Let's go."

The girls, and Naruto, squealed. Neji was smiling, and Shikamaru was muttering troublesome.

"No more objections? Then let's go." Naruto slowly approached the book, and opened it. There was a blinding flash of white light, and there was no one left in the cave. Just a dusty book with the title: _Romeo and Juliet, a Shakespeare play_, on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and Masashi Kishimoto's characters. I do own my own original characters however. Hakumi Hatake, Kinaro Hyuuga, Kotosune, Ayanakouji, etc.

"Sasuke!"

The young prince turned around to face his two noble friends, Shikamaru and Neji.

"How are you two?" asked Prince Sasuke.

"Fine Prince Sasuke Uchiha Montague. Is it true your father permitted man-to-man marriages now? On your favor?" asked Neji.

Sasuke nodded.

"Why? Do you have someone in mind that's of the same gender?" asked Shikamaru nudging Sasuke in the ribs.

Sasuke scowled, "That, is none of your business Shikamaru."

Shikamaru and Neji exchanged looks, 'He likes a guy.'

"Besides that particular point, what are you doing out on the streets of Konoha Prince Sasuke?" asked Neji.

"What, a prince cannot even take a walk in his father's kingdom?" he asked.

"It's not that, it's just that you usually prefer to stay at the royal palace studying." replied Neji, shrugging.

"Well... There have been rumors... about some... Black Wind?" Sasuke said slowly.

Neji and Shikamaru chuckled, "The Black Wind? The person who steals from the rich, innocent citizens and nobility? And gives food and money to the poor? It's just a story like Robin Hood!"

"The Black Wind is not just a story foolish young men."

The three turned to face the source of the noise. A long, spiky white-haired old man with upside-down red triangles under his eyes sitting on a brick wall next to a fruit stand was talking to them.

"How dare you address his majesty in that impertinent tone!" hissed Neji, narrowing his eyes.

"It's all right Neji." Sasuke looked to the old man, "Who are you?"

The old man stood up and held out his hand, "Jiraiya."

Sasuke took his hand, "Prince Uchiha Sasuke Montague of the Konoha Montague Kingdom."

Jiraiya bowed, "Forgive me your majesty for being so rude earlier. But the Black Wind is not a myth. She might be to nobles and royalty like you, but to us common folk, she is a real person."

"So the Black Wind is a woman eh?" asked Shikamaru, he muttered something like troublesome.

"Is it true that she gives food and money to the poor? And all those other rumors?" asked Neji, curiously.

"Yes." he said.

"What is she?" asked Sasuke.

"Excuse me your highness?"

"What is she? Is she part of the Montague regime, or is she part of the Capulets? The traitors of Konoha. The ones who we are still forced to live with."

"She's neither."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose, "She's neither a Montague or a Capulet?"

Jiraiya nodded, "She has no known origin that we know of. When we ask her her name, she just replies the Black Wind, and then she disappears in a gust of wind. Not only that, but she's said to be better than a first-class swordsman. Better than all the swordsmen in the world! I saw her in action once," his face glowed, "Such power and skill in one so young... My prayers are with the unlucky people in this kingdom who have to face her in combat."

Neji smirked, "Well, she'll have a hard time beating Sasuke. He's the best swordsman in the entire kingdom. Proven through many contests and tournaments."

Sasuke smirked knowingly at the compliment.

"Yeah," said Shikamaru, "Sasuke is the best in Konoha Kingd---."

"It's the Black Wind!!!" a woman down the street screamed, "She's on the street intersection where the flower shop and broken building are!!! We love you!!! We can't thank you enough!!! Go out with me!!!"

Sasuke turned to Jiraiya, "I thought you said the Black Wind was a woman?"

"She is. But man-to-man is not the only common thing in this world nowadays. There's woman-to-woman now as well your majesty." he stared knowingly at Sasuke.

'As if he could now that I like someone of the same gender.' Sasuke said in his head.

"Well," the old man turned to walk away, "This is your chance to prove yourself majesty."

The prince's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean prove myself?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "I mean, maybe in the part of the world people of your status are say you're the best swordsman in the kingdom, but the people of my status say that the Black Wind is the most talented sword wielder in the entire world." he bowed, "Till we meet again your majesty, young nobles." and he walked away.

The trio faced each other. Then a sneer crept onto Sasuke's face.

"Oh no Sasuke." Neji folded his arms across his chest defiantly, "We are not going after this Black Wind woman just so you can renounce your status in this part of the social pyramid as well."

"It'll be troublesome Sasuke." Shikamaru warned.

The two stared at their prince friend, in warning.

After a few seconds, the prince said, "I say we go." he fingered his sword in its sheath.

The two groaned, but they followed the Montague prince anyway.

When they reached the intersection, there was no Black Wind, or anyone they thought that looked like her. The street hardly looked like it had been robbed either. Just a normal street, with some happy-looking, normal citizens.

"Looks like we're too late. Now let's go." said Shikamaru, turning to go.

"Wait." said Sasuke holding out his arm. He walked up to a woman with very large breasts and blonde pigtails.

"Excuse me madam, do you know where the Black Wind went?" he asked politely.

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "Who wants to know?... You're the Montague prince, aren't you?"

He sighed, "Yes I am." then it was his turn to narrow his eyes, "Are you a Capulet?"

She straightened herself, "Tsunade, of the Capulet Kingdom. And proud of it."

He shook away his prejudiced anger at the Capulet, "Well Tsunade, besides what house you and I are from, I need to know where the Black Wind is."

She glared, "Whatever a Montague wants to know, I won't tell them."

The three noblemen glared daggers at the big breasted woman.

"Listen here you old ha---!" started Shikamaru.

"It's okay Tsunade. I can handle them." a voice from above said.

Tsunade smiled at the nobles who were know eyeing the sky, "Boy, do I feel sorry for you three, especially you Prince Uchiha Sasuke Montague." with that, she left the scene.

"Show yourself Black Wind!" yelled Shikamaru, pulling out his sword.

"Do not be a coward! Come out and face us!" Neji also pulled out his sword.

"So impatient. Are you sure you are royalty?"

"Come out!!" roared Sasuke.

"Hn. Fine."

A figure jumped down from the broken building's roof. The three backed quickly away from it. A young woman, no older than 15 was currently in front of them. She wore a black nobleman suit, a black cape, black gloves that half of the finger length was cut of, and a black mask over her eyes.

"I can see where the black in Black Wind came from." muttered Shikamaru.

"What do you what Prince Uchiha Sasuke Montague?" she asked.

"I challenge you to a duel." said Sasuke.

She eyed the other two, "Then why do they have their weapons out as well? Surely you don't mean to ignore the rules of a fair fight and make it three men against one? Especially if that one is a woman."

Sasuke turned to face his companions, "Weapons down. I can face her."

Neji and Shikamaru lowered their weapons reluctantly, eyeing the Black Wind with apprehension.

"What are the stakes?" asked the Black Wind.

"The stakes?" asked Sasuke.

"The stakes Prince Montague." she sneered, "What happens if one of us loses. If I lose, I answer to your terms, if you lose, then you answer to mine."

He eyed her suspiciously, "Wait, let me consult with my attendants."

She smiled, her eyes twinkling through her mask, "Time is precious Prince Uchiha Montague."

He glared and turned to the other nobles, "Should I accept?"

"I don't advise it Sasuke." said Neji, "She could ask for the your father's kingdom, and in the unlikely event that you lose the duel, you'd have to do anything that she asks, lest your honor be torn."

"I agree with Neji, Sasuke, it's just too troublesome." added Shikamaru.

"How else am I supposed to regain my status here in the Montague regime, if I'm not the best swordsman in nobility, and peasants!" the prince muttered angrily, "Like you said yourself, I should have no problem defeating this girl, even if she is the legendary Black Wind."

"Fine," said Shikamaru after a while, finally deciding that there would be no changing the prince's mind, "But if it seems that you won't win, we'll step in and take her."

"That's out of the question. How could you even suggest dishonoring the prince!" hissed Neji.

Shikamaru glared, "Would you rather she control Sasuke like a puppet in the worst case scenario? Would you rather she mess up the masquerade tonight that'll decide the next Montague king in the next worst case scenario? More than Prince Sasuke's honor and status is in the line if the Black Wind wins and is an enemy to us Hyuuga Neji."

Neji glared, "Very well."

"We will go with this plan if it is to your liking Prince Sasuke." said Shikamaru.

"What will happen to the girl?" asked Sasuke.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Now that is up to you Prince."

Sasuke thought for a while, "We have no proof that she's been stealing so we'll have to just let her stay in a chamber in the Montague manor. Heavy confinement. No doubt she'll try to escape. I'll need one of you two to accompany her to the masquerade since neither of you can be absent."

"I'll accompany her Prince Sasuke." said Neji at once, "I'm better suited than someone who will fall asleep on the job because he's so lazy." flicking his head in Shikamaru's direction.

Shikamaru opened his mouth angrily, "Listen here Hyuuga---!"

"---enough." stated Sasuke firmly. The two stopped immediatley, "Neji, you'll accompany the lady if I fail, which is probably not going to happen. Clear?"

The two nodded. The trio finally faced the Black Wind.

"You nobles talk too much." she said, tying her mask more securely over her face, "Are you ready Prince?"

Sasuke nodded, "Announce your wager Black Wind!"

She smirked, "I want you to give all the people here of Konoha Kingdom, not only the Montague side, but the Capulets as well, each person, every little child and adult, one thousand dollars. I also want an invitation to the masquerade tonight held at Konoha Montague Manor."

Sasuke was dancing in his mind, this was less than he expected, and it was all going according to the back up plan, "Is that all?"

She held up a finger, "I have one more wager. That I get to choose your bride, or groom, when the time should come. That means that I get to intervene in your private love life."

Sasuke gaped at her. The two nobles did the same.

She laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not going to make myself the bride."

His eyes narrowed, "Then how does any of this benefit you? None of your wagers benefit you in anyway! What is your purpose?"

Behind her black mask, her eyes glinted, "To give money to the peasants of course!"

He scowled, "Not that, the invitation to the masquerade and to choose my partner for life!"

"I shall kindly answer. I want to go to the masquerade because I want to see how smart your people are. Both Capulets and Montagues. I want to see how many people are still as prejudiced as you. I also want to see how they'll react to seeing someone dressed exactly as the legendary Black Wind. Most of you self-centered nobles won't have heard of me, but those smart enough to moniter the peasants will know. And if they'll find me out or not.

"And as for why I want to choose your wife or groom... I'll keep to myself till your wedding day."

"Answer me woman!" he yelled, losing his temper, "Answer to the future Montague King!"

She glared, "Don't raise your voice to me Prince Uchiha Sasuke Montague. I don't belong to either of the two houses. Capulet or Montague. You have no power over me. And I swear, if you make me angry, they'll only have ribbons of you left to bury. People who get me very angry... end up torn to pieces... literally."

A vein pulsed in Sasuke's temple, "You DARE threaten me?!"

She was silent for a while, still glaring, "Yes, I dare. I apologize if I offended you Prince, but like I said, nobody has power over me, nobody knows me, and I intend to keep it that way." She brushed her clothes, "You will thank me at your wedding... You will find your soulmate with my help..."

He blinked, "You don't intend to torture me with your request should I lose?"

She smiled, "No Prince. I intend to help you with your currently frozen relationship with the person with magnificent blue eyes. Yes I know Prince... I know who you have fallen for. The person that you chose over the many princesses and eligible young women and men in this world that would die to have you... The only person who doesn't seem to able to get in your grasp."

Sasuke's mouth was open now, and Neji and Shikamaru were staring at each other. All three shocked to oblivian.

Neji and Shikamaru shocked that their prince seemed so surprised that his mouth was hanging open. Something that hadn't happened since the prince was five years old and his mother died.

"H-how did y-you find out...?" stuttered Sasuke.

"Please," her eyes flashed maliciously, "I'm the Black Wind. A person both feared and loved by citizens. I know how my friends and aqquantices are. I am the one who patrols the streets at night, making sure that everyone is safe. I should at least know about a wandering prince who has caught the eye of someone."

She tugged her gloves higher up her arm, "Name your terms Prince."

Sasuke smirked, "I want the same number of things as you, three. One, I want you to give up being the Black Wind and come work at Montague Manor as my personal servant, second, I want you to tell me your real name, and third... third, I want you to help me with the man I love."

"What?" breathed the Black Wind.

"WHAT!???" yelled Neji and Shikamaru.

The Black Wind registered her face into a smirk, "Those are some pretty generous terms Prince. It almost makes me feel guilty."

"Prince Sasuke," Shikamaru said urgently, "this is not wise. She could---."

"---has it not occurred to you Nara Shikamaru, that I have thought what she could do under that kind of power? That if she really is a master swordswoman, that she could move up to a status close to my own? Do not underestimate my intelligence." he turned back to the Black Wind, "Those are my terms Black Wind. Accept them if you wish."

"You humble me with your generosity Prince Sasuke." she bowed to him, "Now I must imply the duel to start."

Sasuke nodded and pulled out his sword into a fighting stance, sneering all the while.

The Black Wind smirked and pulled out two twin swords.

"You fight with katanas?" asked Sasuke, appearing shocked, "I expected to fight a single sword bearer but," he smirked, "This'll make this more interesting."

"I think not Prince." the Black Wind said, they were now circling each other, "I have been longing for some enjoyable combat. The soldiers of the Montague house are extremely weak. They all fled when they saw me coming with my twin swords. I wonder if the Capulet house has more powerful swordsmen?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed, "Do not dare to reprimand the house which I come from Black Wind, lest you want to face the consequences at the hand of my sword."

The Black Wind smirked again, "If you're so confident in your skills with the blade, then I shall make the first move!" with that she charged straight at Sasuke. Their three swords clashed.

Sasuke felt his arms vibrating after the sudden shock.

The Black Wind jumped back, smiling.

'Tch. She's stronger than I expected.' he thought, he gripped his sword tighter, 'I won't underestimate her.'

"Now, I offer you the next move." she said, bowing again.

Sasuke gripped his sword and charged at her. Their swords clashed again.

'This time I'll make sure she's not able to get away.' he saw an open vulnerable spot where her blades were not at the moment at swung at it. But it was a fient so he ended up getting blocked.

The two danced together. Swords locked in constant battle. Sasuke kept the offense and the Black Wind continued to block with apparent ease.

"Please Prince Uchiha," the Black Wind said while their swords were against each other again, "I expected more of a challenge. You're letting me toy with you... This isn't the maximum of my skills, we're just blocking and hitting. If I had really intended to kill you at the beginning of this duel, you wouldn't be able to lift your sword by now."

Sasuke sneered, "Then stop toying with me and finish this duel!"

The Black Wind grinned mischeviously, "As you command Prince Sasuke." then with sudden grace she swept away and came at him harder and more expertly, making complicated moves that Sasuke just barely managed to block.

'Damn! She's good!!!' he yelled in his thoughts, thinking hard on how to counter her attacks. Somehow, he had been pushed to do defense. She had turned the tables.

'I cant' believe I'm being overpowered by a woman!!!' he cried mentally.

"Your good." said Sasuke through gritted teeth, trying to keep his voice steady.

She smiled, "I know." she pushed off him and struck his sword out of his hand. Then, before he knew it, before he could move away, one of her swords was at the side of his neck.

She smirked, "Dead."

Sweat dripped from the Montague Prince, 'Shit,' he thought, 'she was too strong...' His sighed in defeat, "You win Black Wind, withdraw your sword."

Her eyes flashed. As soon as she lowered her sword from his neck:

"Now Neji!" yelled Shikamaru.

The two nobles swiftly pulled out their swords and pointed them at the Black Wind. Sasuke merely stood there, gazing at the Black Wind who had raised her twin swords again.

"The nobles doublecross as usual..." muttered the Black Wind. She glared at Sasuke, "I marked you as a honest man Prince, was I wrong?"

Sasuke sneered, "You weren't. I'm honest and treacherous."

"Hn. But let me ask you this," she faced the three men around her, "Do you honestly think you could beat me? I've defeated men that are stronger than you two nobles, in greater numbers. I admit, Prince Sasuke is one of the best swordsmen around but not better than me. What makes you think, that two nobles whose swordsmanship combined does not even compare to the Prince's, who's skills couldn't beat me, can defeat me?"

"Oh, we don't intend to defeat you in a fair fight, we intend to knock you out and bring you to Montague Manor to keep under house arrest." said Shikamaru.

"Hn." the Black Wind was silent for a while, "What if I go willingly, what if I agree to Prince Sasuke's terms, and go without a fight?"

"Do you think we'd trust you like fools?" asked Neji, with the faintest sneer.

"No, but let me ask you another question. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Have I ever given an example of dishonesty? It should be I not trusting you right now." she said, with a glare.

After a silence, Sasuke spoke up, "So, you'll answer to my terms...? And come without a fight?"

"Yes. And to prove it, I'll put away my katanas." she carefully lodged her katanas back in their sheaths on her back.

"Take me in. But I expect to be treated like an equal or else I'll kill the person guarding me and run away, and you Prince Sasuke, will be humiliated and unable to get your lover. I also want to be able to roam the Manor grounds on my own accord." the Black Wind said solemnly.

Sasuke nodded, "I accept." he turned, "Let's go."

And the four headed for the Montague Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Young Prince!"

The tan chested blonde rose his head, "Yes Cousin Ureshii?"

A teenage girl with black hair and purple streaks, wearing a twilight purple long sleeved shirt with gold designs, and a black short skirt came in, "Prince Naruto Capulet Uzumaki, your father the King requires you to come to the Royal Hall."

Naruto frowned, "Just me?"

Ureshii shook her head, "No, you and your two sisters as well."

His face brightened, "Well then, there shouldn't be a problem!" He stood up and smiled cheekily at his cousin, "Thanks Ureshii!"

She smiled brightly, "Just go Naruto!"

He nodded and ran to the Royal Hall. Occasionally bumping into servants and apologizing. He finally reached the Hall in ragged breaths.

"I'm here..." more huffs, "Father!"

"Ah. Naruto. Come join your sisters and parents in the Hall."

Naruto composed himself and walked in with a smile. His two half-sisters, Sakura and Ino, were already standing in front of the king and queen, wearing their new gowns.

"Hey Naruto!" squealed the cotton candy pink haired girl.

"About time Naruto." sneered the pale blonde.

He smiled brightly, "Sakura! Ino!"

He walked to the front of the throne chairs and bowed, "King Yondaime, Queen Tsunade."

The king and queen smiled at their only son.

"Naruto! It's wonderful to see you!" Tsunade strode down to him and embraced him.

Over his mother's shoulder, Naruto could see Sakura and Ino slightly distraught.

They had a right to be as well. The king had had three wives, Queen Yamanaka, Queen Haruno, and Queen Godaime, or Tsunade. Queen Yamanaka and Queen Haruno had both died during child birth. Queen Tsunade was the only one who made it through labor. She was Naruto's mother, that made Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka half-sisters of Naruto.

It was slightly obvious that Queen Tsunade favored Naruto above her children. But that didn't stop Sakura and Ino from loving Naruto dearly. Even if they wanted motherly attention too.

"Well," Naruto said after his mother's embrace. "Why did you call us here?"

King Yondaime sighed, staring at his son. He alone had inherited his azure blue eyes, "I summoned you all here, for information on the masquerade tonight."

"I don't want to go." interrupted Naruto, "I don't like parties."

"We have to go, Naruto. Since we are the Royal House of the Capulets, we must go. The Royal House of the Montagues will be attending as well."

At this, Queen Tsunade snorted.

King Yondaime turned to her, "I know how you feel about the Montague House dear, but could you try to be less anti-social toward them? There really shouldn't be prejudice against the two houses anymore."

Queen Tsunade just mumbled something like: "maybe" and "stupid Montagues".

"Anyway," said the king, "We have realized that at the masquerade, there might be some assassins there trying to kill off the Capulet and Montague houses. So we need to be on guard. I have received a letter from the Montagues saying that there will be guards at the Montague Manor, but just to be sure, I just wanted to let you three know about the security status. Be ready to meet at the this hall by eight at night. We will be leaving then. You may leave now."

Stunned by the sudden departure invitation, the three teens bowed (Sakura and Ino curtsying) and left.

"Looks like we're going to a party! Eh, Naruto?" said Sakura, nudging Naruto in the ribs.

Naruto just shrugged, "Yeah. You know I don't like parties..."

"And we still all fail to see the reason..." said Ino, hands on her hips. "Why is it that you don't like parties?"

He sighed, "I don't know... Just... don't like them I guess..."

Ino and Sakura just shrugged at each other, letting it go.

"Hey! I heard there we're supposed to be nobles coming that are our age!" Ino exclaimed. "Maybe we can hook up with some of the men! Huh, Naruto? Don't you like men?"

Ino and Sakura giggled at each other as Naruto blushed. They had just found out the other day about Naruto's sexual preference

xX flashback Xx

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she and Ino rushed into his room. "We got you a date with Lady Ten-ten tomorrow night!" they both squealed.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, but I don't think I want to go."

Ino frowned, "Why not? I thought you liked her?"

"Well... I didn't and I don't..."

"Why?"

"I just don't, okay?"

"But why?"

"..."

"WHY NARUTO?!!!"

"I JUST DON'T!!!"

"THERE HAS TO BE A REASON BAKA!!!"

"I'M FREAKEN GAY, OKAY!!!? I LIKE GUYS!!!!!"

Naruto huffed himself up while Ino and Sakura stared at him in shock.

"Oh..." Ino said quietly.

Sakura laughed, somewhat nervously, "Well, you could've just told us... Then we would've hooked you up with Gaara! He's gay too!"

"Yeah, but he's with Rock Lee," Ino pointed out.

"Oh... Oh yeah..."

xX end flashback Xx

"Be quiet Ino..." Naruto muttered.

Ino smiled, "It's all fun Naruto! Me and Sakura are gonna go check out some pwetty flowers at a place we just found yesterday, wanna come?"

Naruto pouted, "Hey! Just because I like guys, doesn't mean I like girly things!"

"I don't know Naruto..." Sakura said thoughtfully. "I think you'd be the uke in a relationship..."

"WHAT!!!???" he screamed.

Ino giggled and grabbed a smiling Sakura, "Bye Naruto! See you at eight!"

And they rushed down the hall to the doors.

Naruto trudged to his room muttering, "Me, the uke? As if..."

Then he took a nap.

In his dream, he dreamed of a raven-haired boy, a feminine figure in black clothing, and the Montague Manor.

The raven was staring at him, then the dreamed changed. He and Naruto were having sex.

And Naruto was the uke.


End file.
